1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the field of racetrack guardrails, and particularly, to an improved shock absorbing guardrail, which will minimize the shock of impact of a jockey on the guardrail surfaces.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Historically, racetracks have been bounded by a barrier in the form of a fence to isolate the racing animals with riders from the spectators. The earliest types of fencing which were used were in the form of various types of standard wooden fences, such as post and rail, board fences, and in parts of England, even hedges and hedgerows. Such barriers performed the job fairly adequately of containing the racing horses. However, upon impact of a rider or horse with the fence, it was inclined to break. This allowed the spectators at times to be endangered from falling horses and riders. More importantly, however, the breaking of the standard wooden fences with the accompanying splintering of the wooden materials of which they were made, created potentially lethal jagged edges, as well as projecting parts upon which the horse and/or rider were sometimes impaled.
With the above in mind, the standard wooden fences were replaced by a stronger railing, usually composed of a wooden or metal continuous rail which bridged separate posts around the racetrack. These newer rails were much improved over the standard fencing. However, problems were still being created by collision of horses and riders with the railing, as well as with the stanchions.
The next improvement involved replacing the vertical posts or stanchions with curved gooseneck projecting stanchions which held the rail itself away from the stanchions. While this constituted quite an improvement over the prior railings, there was still a significantly dangerous condition created whenever a rider or horse fell or was impacted by the metal stanchions or posts. Broken backs are not an uncommon injury for jockeys who collide with metal posts. Horses are also subject to serious injury, including broken legs.
It is to the improvement of the railing which is supported by curved gooseneck stanchions that this invention is directed. The object of the invention, then, is to provide a shock absorbing surface for cushioning the impact of horse or rider on the guardrail itself and at the same time avoid impact with any hard or sharp surfaces.
According to a preferred embodiment, the racetrack guard includes an embossed pattern which directs the fallen jockey away from the track toward the infield.